Aggregor's Attack: Part 1
Aggregor's Attack: Part 1 'is the 8th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''We see an Escape pod on Anur Scaros. It opens. Ulti Gets out UltiVerse: Welll that was a ride! A Kineceleran runs Towards him The Kineceleran: Wait! UltiVerse! UltiVerse: who are you?! The Kineceleran: I am NegaBoost, but you can call me Boost! UltiVerse: how do you know my name? NegaBoost: Magister Arnux told me! UltiVerse: You know him? NegaBoost: he sent me to find you UltiVerse: look! He points at Aggregor who's Absorbing a Thep Khufan. Aggregor see them and starts coming towards them. Aggregor: UltiVerse! NegaBoost: what do you think he wants? UltiVerse: Trouble! ''Theam Song'' We see Aggregor coming to towards Ulti and Boost Aggregor: UltiVerse! UltiVerse: what do you want Aaggregor. Aggregor. your powers of corse! Ulti Smiles UltiVerse: never! Aggregor shoots a bolt at Ulti who catches Negaboost and teleports away. he teleports into the colosseum. Then he sees that Boost is going. he exits the colosseum. he sees Aggregor's Ship flying away. UltiVerse: arnux do you read me? Arnux: yes I do! UltiVerse: watch out for Aggregor! He gets to a space ship and gets in UltiVerse: sorry! have to borrow this! He flys away. we see Ulti's ship in the space. he passes Agregor's ship. he lands on it. he walks to an Entrance. he gets in. he sneaks to agregor's Room. then a guard pushes him in. aggregor turns around Aggregor: welcome, UltiVerse! We see Ulti Holden by Both arms. UltiVerse: Aggregor! Aggregor: I belive I have your friends! we see Arnux and NegaBoost. Ulti Morphs out of the Chains and shoots an Energy Blast at him UltiVerse: let them go. Aggregor: now why would I do that UltiVerse make is about to shoot an Energy blast, when his firends get elctrocuted UltiVerse: Noo! Aggregor. now to Your Home! Ultiverse what? We see Viscoia from up. a shipp appearas near it. it starts to fire and the planet. we see inside the ship is Ultiverse, who's in a Cell. his watching outside the window how his home planet is Destroyed. UltiVerse: Nooooo! Arunx: Calm down. UltiVerse: how? if my Home is Destroyed? Arnux: they want the portal right? UltiVerse: yes, as Vilgax Said. Arnux: first, the portal is back in the Anur System and Two, if they all want the portal, then kl=letrs turn them against each other NegaBoost: great idea, just how we do that? Arnux: simple, Ulti has Teleportation powers Negaboost: Right! they all teleport out. NegaBoost: great! UltiVerse: now split up! They each go seperet ways. we see Negaboost Running very fast. He Enters the weapon Room. the Guards all charge at him. he runs to them and opunches them all. they a;ll fall down. we see Arnux. he enters the Ship's control room. the starts typing. we see UltiVerse, he Enters Agrregor's room UltiVerse: it Over! Agrregor: is it? We see Negaboost at the Weapon Room. he looks at the Comp. he sees that it's on Overload. he runs out. we see Arnux in the Control room Arnux sees that it's on Auto Control, he runs out. We see Arnux Running, NegaBoost catches up. Arnux: what happened? NegaBoost: Overload! You? Arnux: auto control! NegaBoost: oh! They Run faster. we see Agregor who is about to absorb Ulti. then NegaBoost runs in NegaBoost: your not absorbing him. Aggregor: then I will absorb you! He runs Towards Boost, but Arnux pushes him out of the way. Aggregor absorbs Arnux NegaBoost and UltiVerse: NOOO! Aggregor: who's next? Boost and Ulti run ot of the room, aggregor follows them. they run in the controle room. we see the ship from the outside. it explodes. everything stops UltiVerse: dude, you skiped to far. some guy: sorry! everything unstoped. we see Boost and Ulti in the control room. NegaBoost: Auto Pilot! UltiVerse: bad! they run out. Aggregor is now closer. they run to the ship. they are about to get in UltiVerse: Arnux! NegaBoost: aww! there is no time. UltiVerse: you can run fast, right? NegaBoost: yes, but. UltiVerse: then go! He runs away. we see him Running. then he crashes and falls back. he looks up and hye sees aggregor. Aggregor takes him by the head and absorbs him. Aggregor Laugs evily NegaBoost: ahhh!! '''TO BE CONTINUED Characters *UltiVerse *Magister Arnux *NegaBoost(First Appearance) Villains *Aggregor Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe